IDate a Bad Boy
iDate a Bad Boy '''is the second iCarly movie after '''iGo to Japan. It is the 18th and 19th episodes of the second season of iCarly. This TV movie was originally going to be two separate episodes. Plot Spencer's motorcycle gets stolen by a new boy in the building named Griffin. Carly strongly dislikes him but Spencer "takes Griffin under his wing(in sculpturing)," much to her dismay. But, in a short span of time, she grows to like him and kisses him. After Spencer walks in on them kissing, he attempts to ground Carly "for till college." Carly deceives Spencer and tries to see Griffin at any time possible. Eventually he would give his blessing for them to see each other. Griffin invites Carly to his house, and she is shocked to learn that he collects and obsesses over PeeWee Babies (a parody of Beanie Babies). She tries to break him of his habit but is unsuccessful in doing so.When she attempted to accept his weird hobby, she ends up laughing about it with Sam. Griffin overhears and asks if she wants to break up but she is unable to respond (she's distracted by imaginary PeeWee Babies revolving around him in her thoughts) so he just leaves. When Sam suggests she chase after him, Carly says she doesn't want to and the relationship is over. Subplots Part 1 Sam asks Freddie to make a website for her in order to put up all the disgusting videos she collected, which he does. But when Sam becomes too demanding, contantly asking to make many changes to the site, he rips up the contract they made. Sam then sells the website to a guy named Sam Puckett and makes $1,000, leaving Freddie with nothing but a dollar that Sam gives him to buy himself a bagel. (Had Freddie kept the contract, he would have gotten half of the profit.) Part 2 Sam has a recurring nightmare where a monster eats her soup so Spencer tries to help her get over her fear. When Spencer dresses up as a monster to find out Sam's reaction, she beats him (as shown in one of the opening credits of season 3) and Spencer ends up having the nightmare instead of Sam. Trivia *The "Bad Boy" theme was also used in the Big Time Rush episode "Big Time Bad Boy". *The events of iPromote Techfoots are mentioned; Griffin steals the motorbike Carly bought for Spencer in that episode. *This is the first time that the "main" character chooses her date. *This episode has two different subplots excluding Carly, but both including Sam. *In the second half, Sam reveals she has a recurring nightmare where a monster comes and eats her soup, but Spencer ended up have the nightmare instead of her at the end. *The Pee Wee Baby Penguin reappears in iBeat the Heat, when a senior citizen sat on it. *It is revealed that Sam has been tazed before. *Griffin's second appearance was in iBeat the Heat. *Pee Wee Babies are a parody of Beanie Babies. *The airing for this episode on October 10, 2010 at 5:00 p.m. (Eastern) had a rating of TV-Y7 when usually TV-G. *When Freddie was saying "YES!!!!", his shirt was blue. But in one of the parts of the opening credits of Season 3, while he was saying the same thing, his shirt was yellow. *The plot device with the Pee Wee Babies is very close to an old plot in one of Dan Schneider's previous series, What I Like About You in 2003, with Amanda Bynes ("Holly") and Jennie Garth ("Val"). Holly set-up Val with a man who secretly had furry plush toys in his bedroom after he had a close encounter with a date who then gave him one as a memento of their encounter. *This is the first time Carly's full first name is mentioned (Carlotta). * Miranda Cosgrove kissed actor Drew Roy "a billion" times. * He is also on Hannah Montana as the guitar player Jesse appearing in the episodes "He Could Be The One", "Been Here All Along", and "Wherever I Go". *This is the first time Carly fell for a bad boy; normally, she would have dated someone sweet and kind. *The imaginary PeeWee Babies circling Griffin´s head are voiced by Dan Schneider.iDate a Bad Boy Fun Facts, scene 21 *The voices of the Pee Wee Babies are panned left to right and back again in the stereo field according to where they are above Griffin's head. *Running Gags: #Sam talking about someone her mom is dating/has dated. #T-Bo exaggeratingly trying to sell bagels. #Spencer talking about his Sham-Pow! (a rather obvious spoof of Sham-Wow!). *The song on the bookshelf stereo that Spencer plays as he turns it on was "Stop Thinking About," by Jennifer McNutt. *Neck Infection, The Video That Sam Plays, Is A Real Video On Youtube, But the iCarly version sounds more disgusting and sounds different then the actual one. * This is the first episode that starts with iDate, the second episode being iDate Sam & Freddie. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Carly:Spencer Are you folding that laundry or assaulting it? Griffin: I didn't steal it. Just took it for a little joy ride. Spencer: Well, what about my joy?! Carly: Yeah, look what you made him do to our laundry! I'm gonna have to refold most of that! Freddie: And what am I supposed to do with this drawing of me being attacked by a tiger? Sam: Nothing. I just got bored. Carly: Spencer caught her kissing Griffin Well, Wendy and I were trying to study but Griffin kept turning up the music, so Wendy got frustrated and left, then I told Griffin he was obnoxious and he said I should "rent a sense of humor" and I said "Oh really?" and then while I was telling him how immature he was I realized he's super-cute, and he asked me if I like music, so I go "Who doesn't like music?", so then I turned on some music and we started talking and then I realized he's really sweet and smart and his lips were right there in front of me so I leaned over and and I kissed him!" Spencer: You are grounded ... for ... till college! Carly: For till college?! Spencer: FOR TILL COLLEGE! Griffin: Carly If I go to your apartment, your brother's gonna taze me or something. Sam: Nah, I´ve been tazed...It's not so bad. a dreamy look It's actually kind of a rush... Carly: Griffin Why don't you steal something and go, "Duhh, I stole something"? Spencer: I may be an idiot...but I'm not stupid. Griffin ''pain: How does it look? '''Carly': Tan and muscular. Griffin: Any scratches. Carly: Oh, um, yeah, Spencer, get the first aid spray... the uhh... Boo-Boo spray Freddie:'' in'' What is he doing here? And why doesn't he have a shirt on? Carly: He got into a motorcycle accident. Freddie: Yawn Spencer : Here´s the spray. Griffin: Wait, is that gonna sprays him AHHHhahahAAAHAAHAAAHA!! Freddie: I think he needs more Boo-Boo spray. Carly: ''smiles'' T-Bo: Heres your smoothie. Sam: Thanks T-Bo: Want a bagel? Sam: Don't start with me! T-Bo:loking down bye is telling Sam about Griffin's collection of Pee Wee Babies Sam: '''Griffin collects Pee Wee Babies?! '''Carly: One of them's a Tiger. Tigers are tough right? Sam: Did it have big fangs and claws? Carly: No, it had a cape. Sam: Oh... Carly: And a purple top hat! Sam: OH! reveals to Sam that Griffin collects Pee Wee Babies and Freddie walks in Freddie: '''Buenos días, muchacha-latas. (means good morning, girls in Spanish) '''Carly: Freddie, we need your opinion. Sam: And if you can, try not to make it stupid. Carly: Sam... Freddie: Sam a look and looks back to Carly Carly: What would you think of someone who collects Pee Wee babies? Freddie: I don't know, depends. How old is she? Carly: AW, MAN!!! Freddie: What? Carly: SHE?! Why'd you have to say "she?!" Freddie: What is going on here? Sam: "She" is... Griffin. Carly: '''Oh... '''Freddie: ''fists in triumph YES!!! OH, YEAH!! HA HA Ha! '''Carly: '''It's NOT funny! '''Sam: '''It's kinda funny... '''Carly': Peter the penguin I know how to get the dirt off your beak. moves drill towards Peter's face Griffin: I'm back! Carly: Nothing! lowers drill Spencer: ''is playing a game where Sam says the first word that comes into her head. Monster. '''Sam: '''Soup. '''Spencer: '''Soup. '''Sam: '''Monster. '''Spencer: '''Ate. '''Sam: '''Soup. '''Spencer: '''Food. '''Sam: '''Hungry. '''Spencer: '''Lunch. '''Sam: '''Sure. '''Spencer: '''Ribs. '''Sam: '''Absolutely. '''Spencer: '''Now? '''Sam: '''Let's '''Griffin': Okay look, if you can't accept my hobby, Then, maybe we should break up. Well? Peewee Babies: ''imagines them circling Griffin´s head Whee! Don't break up with us, Carly! Love us! We can all get married! And honeymoon on Peewee Island! The sand on the beach is made of sugar! Whee! Whee! Whee! Related iCarly.com blog posts '''Sam's Blog: Griffin's CRAZY New Pics' Category:Images Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Relationship Moments Category:Specials Category:Movies